


Conlang Dialogue: The 100, Episode 408

by Dedalvs



Series: Conlang Dialogue: The 100 (CW) [40]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Conlang, Trigedasleng
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23447530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dedalvs/pseuds/Dedalvs
Summary: This is the created language dialogue from episode 408 of the CW'sThe 100. (Please note: This post contains spoilers for episode 408 ofThe 100.)
Series: Conlang Dialogue: The 100 (CW) [40]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1348846
Kudos: 1





	Conlang Dialogue: The 100, Episode 408

BAYLIS  
IT BURNS!!! IT BURNS!!!

TRANSLATION  
 _EN’S STING IN!!! EN’S STING IN!!!_

NIYLAH  
May the Earth and ash become one. Body and spirit, old life and new.

TRANSLATION  
 _Hofli graun en folau na gon won. Medo en keryon, kriken sonraun en branon._

NIYLAH  
From the Earth, we will grow… From the ashes, we will rise.

TRANSLATION  
 _Kom graun, oso na groun op… Kom folau, oso na gyon op._

AZGEDA WARRIOR 1  
Skaikru! Weapons ready!

TRANSLATION  
 _Skaikru! Shuda op!_

KANE  
I carry the seal of your king.

TRANSLATION  
 _Ai gada in preshon kom yo haihefa._

AZGEDA WARRIOR 1  
Let them pass.

TRANSLATION  
 _Teik emo gouthru klir._

AZGEDA WARRIOR 1  
Don’t move out.

TRANSLATION  
 _Nou step au._

GAIA  
Salvation lies within.

TRANSLATION  
 _Kepplei kamp raun tiya-de._

GAIA  
May the Spirit of the Commanders guide and protect us. May we follow in the footsteps of Bekka Pramheda to find our rightful place on this Earth. From the Earth, we will grow. From the Ashes, we will rise.

TRANSLATION  
 _Hofli Keryon kom Heda na shoun ‘so op en shil 'so klin. Hofli oso na mafta op sampada kom Beka Pramheda na lok op oso fousen geda ona graun. Kom graun, oso na groun op. Kom folau, oso na gyon op._


End file.
